


Collateral Damage

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: The Science of Creativity [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Banners & Icons, Demonic Possession, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: This is a piece of fanart inspired by Fireproof by blythechild.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fireproof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964718) by [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild). 



This story is everything I love all rolled into one fic.  Hotch/Reid, Sam and Dean, angst, humor, romance, suspense and Lucifer being Lucifer.  I highly recommend giving it a read if you haven't yet.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/38195013391/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
